KuroFai: For Just Cause
by Animangod
Summary: Written for 2012 KuroFai Harlequin Challenge on DW. Even the innocent are convicted and this time, Kurogane is partially to blame. In order to free a wrongfully imprisoned man, Kurogane has to work with Fai, the one man he cannot read. However, Fai is holding secrets, and Kurogane is determined to find out what the other is hiding while solving the murder mystery.


_Synapses: _Guilt. Innocence. Psychologist and body-language expert Youou Kurogane can sense them both, which is why he's so good at his job. Unfortunately, even the innocent are convicted and this time, Kurogane is partially to blame. To help free a wrongfully imprisoned man, he teams up with Fai Fluorite, the one man he can't read.

They must track down the truth before someone else gets hurt. And to do that, they need to trust each other. Only, the ex-undercover cop has secrets he wants to keep, and to Kurogane, not knowing everything is not an option. But some things aren't meant to be shared. Because once they are revealed, they can never be taken back.

_Warning:_ Cursing. Flashbacks. And one case of non-consensual twincest.

Authors note: Written for the KuroFai Harlequin Challenge. Apparently I do not know what Harlequin is but practice the art of CLAMPequin. However, no eyes were lost in the process of writing this story.

Youou Kurogane was seated at his desk, reviewing documents. He wore a scowl that promised death to those who disturbed him. There was something hanging in the air, something unfinished about their current case. Fai had gone out to see the person, the male calling him from jail. Ashura had been accused of murdering Naga Ryuo, his childhood friend. Ashura had also asked specifically if Fluorite could come see him, alone, which made Kurogane a bit suspicious seeing as Fai's 'transfer' had been recent. Few outside of the office should have known about him being a part of that department.

Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li and Soel Mokona were busy, Soel tackling on some paperwork with Syaoran and Sakura did some work on the computer. The 'kids' were very smart and hardworking, if a bit clumsy ever now and then. They were very independent about their work, and didn't need to be told over and over what they should be doing. A little guidance did them good. Most times. They had been working alongside Kurogane from close to the start, under their direct supervisor of the office, Yuuko Ichihara. Fai had not. Fai had been appointed to work with them, coming off 'retiring' from his life as an undercover cop. It had been a sudden change, and he never really explained what made him alter his career path.

Fai walked into the jail, meeting Ashura in a private room so the two of them could talk without the worry of being overheard. And Fai specifically made sure that no taping would be done of what was said there. Joining Ashura in the room, he sat on the other side of the table of the handcuffed man. His golden eyes locked onto him as he clasped his hands together, and leaned closer. Ashura leaned closer as well.

"Fluorite. You told me before you … believe in reincarnations, right?" Fai nodded. "You ever seen things you did, but you didn't ?" asked Ashura, "Like watching yourself in another life?"

Fai looked at Ashura, before nodding sadly, "Yes, yes I have." Ashura had been more than a good friend in the past. The Ashura's had been a shelter for him in his youth. Ashura knew about him being what he was, but not that he was not who he was. There was much he would deny to him, but something like that was not. Not to the Ashura's.

"I think… no, I am positive I killed Naga… but not in this life … I didn't kill him this time. I killed him, and my mother. People around me die, and I have killed lots of people, always using Shuratou to kill them. It's true I've killed many times, but…" Ashura speaks very seriously, "It's not that I am above killing Naga; oh no, if he got in the way, I would, but I would have used only my Shuratou. And Yamatou would know. I won't lie and deny killing someone I killed."

Fai nods, "If you were going to kill him, let's say he did get in your way, and you were going to kill him… how would you have done it?"

Ashura's eyes take on a dangerous glint, a familiar glint. Fai remembers the same glint when Ashura was just a teenager. "I would have cut him down, like I would slice up firewood."

Fai swallowed, before he nodded solemnly, "Alright, Ashura… I believe you. I also believe you didn't actually kill him, and I am going to look into who really killed Ryuo."

"Really?" Ashura looked so hopeful, "I hope you find the bastard soon. Naga was just getting his life straightened out. Got that job at Outo Auto, yknow?"

Fai nodded, "We'll do all that we can that whoever the true culprit is, is brought to justice."

Ashura smiled briefly before asking, "Say, how was … how was Naga killed?"

Fai shakes his head softly, "Blunt trauma to the back of the head before stabbed in the heart with a sharp bladed object." To exemplify, Fai held his hands together, as if in prayer, before doing a charade of a blade sinking downwards in a straight arc.

Fai left shortly afterwards, bidding Ashura farewell, and promising to see him soon. Fai then left the jail, left the place altogether, and walked back to the office. Kurogane was waiting for him. The others had already left to attend what tasks they had been given.

"Well?" Kurogane said, arms crossed.

Fai smiled at Kurogane, feigning innocence, "Well what, Kuro-grumpy?"

"Learn anything from Ashura?"

"A couple of things. Such as, Ashura did not do it this time."

"_This_ time?"

Fai sighed, "This time, as in this lifetime."

"Why did you walk to go see Ashura?"

"I ... wanted the exercise," Fai ventured half-heartedly. It was obvious it was not the truth, and even more obvious that Fai wasn't even trying to cover up that it wasn't true.

Kurogane gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. _Too close_, thought Fai.

"The truth," demanded Kurogane.

Fai sighed, in a defeated way and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Li-kun and Mokona-chan were too wrapped up in paperwork so they didn't even hear me, and I wasn't about to interrupt Kinomoto-chan. Li-kun said he would go with me this time, but…" Fai offers another small shrug, "so I walked instead, and saw Ashura alone."

"Why didn't you ask me to go?"

"Because Kuro-psyche would have insisted on seeing Ashura, against his request." Fai let out a small knowing smirk, and Kurogane lightly smacked him upside the head before he let go of Fai and walked back into his office. Fai walked to the break room and made a cup of tea for himself and a cup of coffee for Kurogane in those Styrofoam cups, before walking into Kurogane's office and setting the coffee down for Kurogane. He sat down in the chair across from Kurogane, crossing his legs. "Ashura swears he did not do it this time."

"And you believe him?"

"I do. The murderer's choice weapon was a blunt object to the back of Ryuo's head to knock him out before a sharp blade of sorts would have stabbed him on the left side of his chest. A quick trauma before finishing him off. Ashura would have killed him, given a motive but he would not use such a double-strike backhanded technique. He would have used a particular sword, and only that sword, and… _hiyaah_!" Fai mimics slicing in a diagonal arc, holding an imaginary sword with both hands, leaving one to believe the slice would strike the shoulder before crossing the torso, essentially cutting the arterial cavity before exiting the lower torso. Kurogane picked up his coffee cup, and took a sip, before setting it down.

"So we're at square one, aren't we?"

Fai nodded a bit. He glanced at his hands, now in his lap, the tea in the Styrofoam cup in front of his chair, and hair covering his eyes.

"Oi~" Kurogane made a curt noise, which caused Fai to look upwards. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Fai plastered on a smile. "Nonsense," he said cheerfully enough.

Kurogane stared at Fai, before sighing in his own resignation, and drinking more of the coffee. "You're omitting details."

Fai smiles regardless, "You're one to talk. Kuro-leer keeps things a secret. Like keeping records of me secretly."

"That was because you kept asking me to arrest you, or doing some crazy-ass stunt, and it wasn't a secret. I just don't go around publicizing, 'hey I've got records of Fluorite… anyone wanna read them?'" Kurogane retorted, his voice rising some in his defense, before he got control over it, taking a breath, "However, that reasoning isn't the case with you ~ you still haven't even said why you really quit being an undercover cop."

Fai smiled, and replied cheerfully, "Only I need to know why I needed to quit. The fact that I did quit and the conditions of my quitting is all you need to know, Kuro-snoopy."

Kurogane stood up and leaned against the wall, watching Fai, crossing his arms. "Oh really?"

Fai sipped his tea, "Yep."

"Why do you feel like you have to hide the truth?"

Fai shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It does."

Fai smiled at Kurogane, stood up and walked closer, hips swaying faintly, "Help me find the real culprit and free Ashura, and you might just learn something you want to know. After all, supposedly Kuro-eyes is the best at reading people. But, then again, you've already had over four years to learn me, but you still haven't learned much beyond what little your records tell you."

Kurogane stared at Fai, and noted the smug smirk, the cockiness in his voice. Kurogane took that as a personal challenge, and he accepted. No way was he going to back down, and besides, if Ashura was innocent, like Fai said, then it was their job to find the real culprit anyway. Two birds with one stone. Kurogane gripped Fai's chin, forcing Fai's eyes to meet his, "I will find out what you are hiding from me."

Kurogane spoke so determined, so matter-of-factly, a forced laugh died in his throat, smiling despite himself, keeping his face carefully blank. _Please don't touch me like that, if you're not even… _Fai began to think to himself, but made no change to his body language, before his gaze seemed to light shift when he heard others approaching.

"Kurogane…" It was Mokona's voice and Kurogane let go of Fai, who turned around smiling at the two in the doorway.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked.

"I think you two should check this out," Mokona said, handing Kurogane and Fai each a copy. Fai looked at the papers, and Kurogane watched Fai. The way his shoulders fell just slightly, withdrawing slightly, before standing up straight again.

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us, doesn't it, Kuro-puu?"

The ride over to Ashura's home was long, and there really wasn't much to do in the car. After Fai's comment earlier, he was still a little riled up. However, the man did have a bit of an annoying point. Like the man, himself. Kurogane silently wondered if part of the reason he could not read the other was perhaps because the man was too smart and could control his emotions too well and only show what he wanted to show, or maybe it was him, and how Fai could just annoy him to the umpteenth degree that made it so he couldn't ascertain what was real with him. Or maybe it was how he knew, just somehow knew, that the man could tell the truth and tell a lie right after the other, and could make one look like a lie if it was true, or true if it was a lie and truth as truth and lie as lie. So, knowing if he was telling the truth was difficult, except for just briefly. He's pretty sure that time, when Fai had become withdrawn for but a moment, he at least, was honest then.

It had grown quiet for over half an hour, Kurogane was surprised as he heard Fai. "Ever play Trivial Pursuit?"

"Huh? Trivial Pursuit? Mm… no, I don't think so, and I'm pretty sure it's Trivia Pursuit."

"Hm, well I've never played it before. I just thought it might be fun… To break the ice," Fai was grinning, as if he found something amusing.

"How do _you_ play?" Kurogane asked.

"You ask a trivial question about the other that you are willing to answer about yourself. If the other person does not answer, you do not have to answer it either. But if they do, you do too. Simple, yes?"

Kurogane had to admit, it was, but it was also a bit manipulative.

"Kuro-curious can start first."

Kurogane thought for a minute, before asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. And yours?"

"Blue."

"Blue? Oh, I guess I was wrong. Here, I thought Kuro-po would be more a red."

"And why would you think I like red more than blue?"

"Perhaps because, like black, you wear it most days. Although I suppose you are a water sign."

"That would mean you are an air sign."

"That's right," Fai said grinning.

The two are investigating the shop, Kurogane has the flashlight in hand, and Fai beside him, as they investigated the basement of Outo Auto, where Naga had been recently employed. "Don't think you'll find anything." Souma, the owner was standing at the foot of the ladder.

Kurogane and Fai didn't really listen as they searched anyway. Fai, Kurogane noted, slinked around, eying everything flippantly. There were saw blades and other sharp metallic blades, fan belts and screwdrivers, and other assorted tools needed in the shop. An entire table was devoted to batteries. Kurogane shined the light slowly, carefully observing, before it caught something in its beam. On the highest shelf, there was a small baggie. "Hey. Over there." Fai looked to where the flashlight was pointed. "Give me a boost, Kuro-muscles?" Kurogane groaned, setting the flashlight down, before Fai used the table and Kurogane as leverage to reach the baggie. It was very helpful. Inside was some counterfeit money, and in the vent above it, the beginning to a new set of plates for printing it.

Fai groaned, mildly, his forehead meeting wall. He quietly raised it again, before letting it fall, thumping into the wall. Repeat two dozen times. Kurogane looked at him, and shook his head briefly, "Oi~ you're going to drive a hole into the wall like that." Fai turned to look at Kurogane and smiled, before lifting his head from the wall for the twenty-fifth time but did not continue to thump his head a twenty-sixth time. Fai just stared at Kurogane.

"I wasn't hitting the wall hard enough to even dent, Kuro-noisy. I was trying to get rid of a headache."

"By hitting your head against a wall?"

"Deer do it to Aspen trees, for aspirin."

"You are not a deer, and this is not a tree."

"But the same _lllllogic_, Kuro-rin." He then poked at his head, "_Seeeee_? No … head … ache … now."

"I'm seriously considering testing you for some sort of mental disorder."

"Kuro-ru thinks I am stupid or something?" Fai asked inquisitively.

"Not stupid. Just different."

"Is different … okay?" Fai asked curiously.

"Yes. Different is okay. It's part of who you are; you wouldn't stop being annoying if you lost a leg, right? You'd just be without a leg."

"Kuro-cranium is really thoughtful."

"Shut up, Fluorite."

"Kuro-tan is being bashful…"

"SHUT. UP." Fai laughed, smiling. Well, at least he seemed happy. Now if they could just get that warrant signed in a timely manner, so they could finish up with this case, so that Ashura could be completely freed and go home back to his father and to Yasha, if he were innocent of course, and the real culprit would be caught and be put in jail, then everything would be back in good order, and he could stop feeling that sense of discomfort in his stomach and tightness in his chest, that he had no doubt was spurred from not having the right person, or persons, put in the locker, and it was partially his fault that Ashura was in jail. He had not considered it might be also associated with him developing feelings for his partner, beyond the general sense of annoyance at his raillery antics. The thought had never even crossed his mind.

It had been a long week. Friday night and Kurogane was seated at the back of the bar, slowly drinking. Fai was drinking a red wine, on one of the stools, no doubt with the intent to finish off the whole bottle before the night was over. It had been two months, and three days of following each trail they came across to who had been the culprit that killed Naga, but so far, they hadn't caught the person, and Kurogane could not be certain which of the two of them was bothered by it more. The legal paperwork side of it took forever and a day it seemed. It had been Fai to suggest going out for a drink, but Kurogane had planned to go over for one anyway, and take Fai along regardless… seeing as Fai was still suspended from driving alone for another month or so, and Kurogane was his main partner, so until then, the designated driver of both work and personal vehicles, because he was not about to let Fai drive again, until he was bona fide legal.

Kurogane was seated where he could see everyone in the bar, Fai was right up next to the bartender, where he could hear most of what was going on in the bar.

That was something he had learned about Fai. Fai often sucked at reading most people's body language, but was good at controlling his own. He was also good at remembering anything he had seen or heard before. Kurogane suspected the man may have a photographic memory, but he could not prove it just yet. Spending the two months with Fai as his partner, he'd gotten to know the other a bit better, but he couldn't say he really knew the man, or why he enjoyed calling him names, and seemingly trying to invoke his anger. His psyche was still often blocked and out of reach, hidden behind folly and smiles that didn't feel sincere. Kurogane mentally compared it to someone who tells lies all the time so he cannot see the difference between what is lie and what is truth. It was handy if you had to lie to a lie detector, because lying didn't increase your heart rate, like it did for most people.

Kurogane had begun to really see Fai as part of the team, but his partner as well. Their special skills seemed to aid one another. Sakura had her specialty in surveillance. Syaoran also seemed to have a photographic like memory, but for documents. Soel was a bit of an all-around character, but was great at manipulation herself. She eventually got the nickname "Copycat" from somewhere, from her ability to mimic others. Wrting, speech, and to an extent, looking and acting like another. Kurogane was good at reading people, though couldn't keep track of multiple conversations in a room; Fai was his opposite. Fai was good at a lot of things, including remembering some finer details of what was said and what is around, being a screw-off, generally being annoying or extremely useful at just the right moment, and a good escape artist. He was pretty sure if Escape Artist became an Olympic sport, Houdini would have had a run for his money against was casually talking to the bartender, a woman named Caldina, slouching softly every now and again, his hips slowly moving, gyrating the seat at a slow pace. Kurogane was sure Fai had no idea about others body language due to how he was being stared at, some of the others acting like they were some dogs in heat, ready to give him a quick fucking.

Kurogane would admit to himself that Fai was attractive, for an effeminate guy…a 6'2" effeminate guy wearing faded skinny jeans and a plain white tee that didn't even reach his bellybutton, a man who's muscles weren't as obvious under that thin frame of his …

The realization hit him hard, only further prodded to fact when one of the guys actually went to Fai, sitting down next to him, and offering to buy him a drink, slinging an arm around Fai's shoulders, adding in obvious drunken talk, "Hey baby…how about we ditch this place and have some real fun?" Fai had been sipping his drink he'd had before, "Sorry; not interested." Fai spoke completely rejecting his offer, politely, but the guy didn't let up, "Aw come on Sweetcheeks, you don't have to play hard to get." Fai gently removed the man's arm from around him, "Thanks but no thanks." Fai was being sweet and gentle about it. The man should have taken a hint, but was apparently too drunk to notice or care and Kurogane felt a growing irritation in his stomach, standing up. "Now honey, don't be so mean…" The arm he had draped around Fai's shoulders reaches down, and his hand begins to fondle Fai's ass, which apparently hit a trigger point for Fai and had pushed the blonde too far. He stood up abruptly, and gripped the man's wrist before twisting it. Painfully. His arm twisted with it, as he cried out. Fai then smiled at the man, and said with nothing but the sweetest voice. "If you just want someone to fool around with in bed, find someone else. I'm not here for a wham-bam, thank-you man." He tossed the man's hand and wrist away roughly. The man finally seemed to get turned off and back off, and so did quite a few others, the man rubbing his arm, and muttering, "Damn fag."

Caldina splashed a drink on top of the drunkard. "He said no. He's _clearly_ more interested in a charming, _sober_ bartender than a _drunk_slut."

Fai mouthed his thanks to Caldina. She winked at him, as she replied "sure thing, sugar", which was more Ora's thing, but he understood. Fai apologized, saying he really should be heading out. Fai paid for his drinks, before departing the place. Kurogane finished his drink before following suit.

Fai had climbed into the vehicle, had locked the doors and buckled himself in even before Kurogane got out of the bar. He stayed in there, gently placing a hand where the other had touched him, shivering, _Oh god, I …_ Fai felt like throwing up, pressed his other hand against his mouth, forcing the nausea down so as not to waste the alcohol. He didn't feel like throwing up what he just drank. That would be a waste. And he hated it, but the small intimate touch had kind of turned him on. But, from a stranger, and from one who just wanted to use him for some sexual favor… That place was sensitive… there was special to him.

Kurogane walked over, unlocked his door, and got in, shutting it closed behind him. He gripped the steering wheel, but did not start the car. He just stared out of the glass, before adjusting the rearview mirror to better see Fai in it. By now, Fai was leaning on his hand, his elbow resting on the door, and his other hand over his lap, his gaze was fixed but not seeing. "You okay, man?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Fai answered swiftly. Obviously, he was not fine.

"You don't have to hide whatever from me," Kurogane said, "I won't judge you either way."

"Just… it's nothing."

"Men are assholes," Kurogane said, before adding, "in general. There's plenty of good ones out there, too, like Syaoran. Never seen him hurt a fly, until someone threatened Sakura." as he saw Fai turn to him, with a bewildered look. Fai then began to shake softly in silent laughter, a faint smile, not like his jovial smiles he usually wore. "If only more were like Kuro-wanko."

Kurogane paused for a minute, "Like … me?"

Fai let out a breath, "Honest and caring, confident, assertive but not unnecessarily violent. An actions-speak-louder-than-words type. Kuro-cop is strict and insightful, and takes good care of his friends. In general, a really great guy. Whoever Kuro-kun would choose will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, I guess," Kurogane said, before waiting, "You normally get sexually harassed?" Kurogane asked curious.

Fai smiled by now in a very merry way, "Mm… guys and girls… comes with the territory."

"Hey, Fai."

Fai looked towards the voice.

"You want something to eat? I'm starved."

Fai smiled, "I could eat something."

"Anything in particular sound good?"

"Nah, anything would be fine I guess. Just not fish." Fai made a disgusted face, and blew a raspberry. "Fish are friends; not food."

Kurogane gave a half chuckle, "Do you just not like the flavor of fish, or have you watched Finding Nemo too many times?"

"Yes." Fai spoke, before pausing, "Has Kuro-movie seen Finding Nemo before?"

"My sister wanted to see it."

"Kurogane must have a strong sister, like Ichihara-san. I think I would like to meet her one day."

"Oh, be quiet. Let's just go grab something to eat." Just for that, Kurogane intentionally bought a fish sandwich for himself. Fai got some chicken nuggets. Apparently, because the cows were saying 'eet mor chikin" and he wanted to sponsor their education on how to spell.

It had been very odd, in an odd way. Kurogane was pointing his gun at Fai. Of course, Fai too, was pointing his gun at Kurogane. The other merely said, "Kurogane. Put your gun down," as Kurogane spoke at the same time, "Fai. Put the gun down" but neither put his gun down. Kurogane was prepared to fire, his aim true on his desired target. Fai's was the same. They fired at the same time. To Kurogane and Fai's mutual surprise, the strike of pain never came, but groans of agony from someone behind them. Kurogane turned his head, while Fai did a near 180, before they turned to face each other. Kurogane gave Fai a small smile, one he had never seen the man wear. Kurogane didn't smile. Not really. "Good teamwork," Kurogane spoke.

Fai smiled, genuinely at the other. "Good aim," he had replied.

From the captured crooks, the team learned that the threesome (the third had been knocked out and captured when he ran into a door) had been operating a counterfeit money operation. Ryuo had been supplying metal for them to use, only breaking ties when he learned what it was used for. He enjoyed a good tumble, but not dishonesty to such a degree, and intended to bring the evidence to the police. That's when they took him out. However. he hid a set of evidence at Outo Auto, as well, just in case something happened, which happened to be the leading pieces of evidence against them. They were booked and Ashura became completely clear and free. It took longer this way, Fai knew, but thought, it was worth the switch.

Kurogane pulled the blonde over, and into his office. Fai is curious, yet feigns a small pout on his face, before Kurogane reaches into his desk drawer, tossing the blonde a pair of car keys. Fai was startled but catching the keys anyway, the metallic key ring spinning lightly on his finger.

Fai stared at them for a minute. "These… these are my car keys."

"Yeah, been keeping them safe for you. You are now free to legally drive again."

Fai looked down at them, before looking back at Kurogane. "Can I drive Kuro-vroom's patrol car today?" he asked hopefully.

"…" Kurogane shrugged, "Sure…why not? You're legal now."

Fai grinned, as Kurogane tossed him the keys to the patrol car. "Cmon. Let's go for a ride, Kuro-passenger."

Fai had watched Kurogane drive the car for a while now; he was familiar with each function of the car, having driven them in the past every now and then (some of them from hotwiring them – not that he was ever caught). Fai did not think of what he was going, merely driving. Things were going well, nothing out of the ordinary of the patrol, when Fai comes across a particular neighborhood, and pulls over into one the alleys. Parking in the alley of the sordid neighborhood, Fai climbs out and looks around. This had been where he had lost his brother, and 'Yuui' ceased to exist. Fai leaned against the car, as he recalled…

_Fai had pulled him aside just before they were to help with a huge bust, saying he was going to give Yuui a good luck charm before they headed out. That 'good luck charm' saved his life, because Fai had tasered him. Yuui was too shocked, from both the physical shock of the taser but just as much as it was Fai who tasered him. Fai then pinned him on the bed, quickly cuffed him tightly over his gloved wrists, behind his back, and quickly his ankles, a third pair connecting the ankle cuffs to the wrist cuffs, petting Yuui's cheek, so tenderly. There was struggle, Yuui struggling against the binds, but Fai just smiled wryly, allowing Yuui only to flip onto his back, before straddling him._ "Yuui…you are too kind, and I don't want to see you get killed," _Fai was smiling sadly._ "Because Yuui and Fai are twins, no one else knows Yuui exists. I don't think I will see you again this time, either. So from now on, I want you to be happy, and live your life." _Yuui looks absolutely scared, blue eyes wide. His brother began feeling around his chest. It felt good, but no, this was wrong, and no … why? Fai was …_ "Fai… no … don't … don't do this…" _Fai shook his head,_ "You would always sacrifice your happiness for my sake; even when you found someone who could truly make you happy, I held you back, and you were planning to give him up. I won't let you do that. Yuui… I am going to give you everything I have to give you." "No… Fai…" _Eyes wide, cheeks flushed red._ "Don't …this is…" "I love you … Yuui." "…Fai…" _Yuui spoke no more words, as Fai caressed him, touching him and feeling him up, whispering in his ear, whispering everything that he would give to Yuui. Yuui groaned and gasped, whimpered and bucked, and writhed against the restraints, Fai pushing pleasure on him, just this once. Yuui moaned and cried out as Fai forced him to come, before Fai pushed Yuui back onto his stomach, and held him down, before whispering, as lovingly as ever, what he would be taking from Yuui, as he traced the Phoenix tattoo that was equally inked on both of their backs. Slowly his fingers followed the outline of the tattoo that he knew all too well. Yuui jerked, struggling on focusing on freeing himself, and moaned finding the sensation teasing, and he was panting hard, and…Fai had reached his tailbone, where the edge of the Phoenix reached. And he was…Yuui bit his trembling lip, eyes shut tightly. _"Lastly…Yuui…I will take from you the name Yuui. Yuui does not exist, so therefore, I will take your name from you." _A gasp echoed, shoulders tensed … Fai was …_"However, I won't take this from you, Fai. I will let the one you love more than me take that." _His hand was rubbing his ass, gentle and not entering when he came close to his entrance, where the tail of the Phoenix ended._ "…please, Fai…" "Who can be in two places at once, but there is not one?"_his twin asked. Yuui's eyes shot open. _"…Fai…" "A twin, if only one exists." "No…Fai…" "Goodbye… Fai." _His twin was leaving him there, the keys to cuffs nowhere to be found. Not that he needed keys to escape, but that was not the point. He should have known Fai would one day do something like this, but no, this was so not fair, and…_ "FAAIII!" _He fought for some control finding a picking device to use. He had to get to his brother, no matter what. It was harder with the three sets, but he managed, the locks coming undone. Quickly becoming decent, he runs out, having only the one car now, the tech van gone. His brother had a head start of fifteen minutes, and the van, so Fai didn't have time to catch_ _his breath. He followed quickly with the car. But it was too late. He couldn't save his brother. All he could do was what Fai had to do._

Kurogane had first met Fai about five years ago. The man had just finished a bust, on the sly, and was grabbing something from the cafeteria. He had a container of Oreo cookies and grabbed two of those cartons of white milk. He had opened the entire top of one, and was dunking the cookies into the small cardboard carton of milk, before eating them. He'd been wearing navy blue gloves then. Gloves that covered most of his arms, making his short sleeved shirt useless, if it was in an effort to leave any skin exposed. He didn't seem to notice Kurogane standing there, but he had. "Who are you?" he had asked, his gaze never had left the carton of milk.

"Kurogane. What about you?"

"Kuro…gane ?" Fai said slowly, before sighing in an exasperated way, "That's too hard to remember. I'll just call you Kuro-something."

Fai had turned and smiled at him, blue eyes gazing at him. Now, Kurogane was not one to judge one on _just_ a simple thing like that, normally. He, normally, had good control over his temperament, but the man just was … somehow, intoxicatingly, infuriating, and made him want to punch him. Kurogane glared back at the other.

"Don't just mutilate my name. Besides, I don't even know yours."

"Me? I'm 'stoned'."

Kurogane had stared at him, in some disbelieving fashion, seriously questioning the man before him. Noticing, Fai waved it off, his cookie-free hand literally waving at him a few times.

"A joke, a joke. My name's Fluorite. Like the halide mineral, so there are lots of crystal and stone jokes about my name."

Kurogane shook his head before scoffing lightly, "moron" and began to walk off. He had work to do, unlike the man loafing off in the cafeteria, whom this was his first time meeting him, and was already sure he was the type to just piss him off. And he'd forgotten why he had gone to the cafeteria in the first place. Stuffing the cookie the rest the way in his mouth, Fai followed after Kurogane. "Kuro… Kuro-pon. Kuro-rin. Kuro-puu. Kuro-wanwan."

"What do you want, Fluorite?" Kurogane said, his anger flaring up slightly.

"Please, Kuro-cop… will you please handcuff me?"

"What?" Kurogane was not hard of hearing, but… that… could not be right somehow. Somehow there was something off.

"Will you please arrest me, Kuro-serious?"

"What for?"

"For being stoned, for being annoying, for disturbing the peace. Crystal possession. Should I continue?"

"Fine, if that's what you want; just shut up, and turn around."

Fai did as he was told, before hearing the familiar metallic click, the weight of a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. "Now do you need your Miranda rights read to you as well or not?"

"Please." Fai turned around to face Kurogane, barely moving.

"Fine. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed for you if you so desire. If you choose to talk to the police officer, you have the right to stop the interview at any time."

"Thanks, Kuro-wanko." After a little shifting, there was the familiar sound of the handcuffs, before Fai handed them to Kurogane. "Such a good doggy you are."

"I am not a dog, moron," Kurogane rebuted.

Fai just laughed lightly, making up more names. "Kuro-bark. Kuro-woof. Kuro-growl."

"Shut up, Fluorite."

Over the next four years, any time that Fai was in the office and Kurogane was as well, Fai pulled a similar stunt. The first year, it was simple. It was just if they saw each other. During the second year, he even involved Kurogane's boss in a stunt, using the PA system. By the third year, Sakura was involved, and Syaoran after her. By the fourth year, Soel was mimicking the blonde every now and then. During that fifth year, it was after a huge bust. Drug cartel and everything. Fai didn't resort to all of his usual fun teases he developed over time. "Kuro-san … Please arrest me." His hands were already in a cuffed position, but in front of him. Kurogane sighed, "What did you do now?" He was expecting some crystal joke or disturbing the peace by meowing. But no, when he turned to look at the man, he looked like he was recovering from a nasty hangover.

"I need to be arrested. I intentionally was driving under the influence."

"That is illegal." And also, highly unexpected.

"Yes. So, can you arrest me now and read me my rights, please?"

Kurogane cuffed the man, knowing full well, if the man pleased, he could get out of them, but the male made no effort, and Kurogane read him his rights. Fai did not try to make merry of it or swindle the cuffs, he stood there silently waiting. Kurogane pushed gently on his shoulder, "This way." Kurogane barely had to offer any guidance, Fai following along complacently. Kurogane walked into his office, the blonde sitting in one of the seats, still cuffed, staring at Kurogane's desk.

"Now what's this about a DUI?" Kurogane asked, sitting on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, as he stared at Fai hard.

Fai smiled, "I … needed a reason to quit."

"To quit?"

"Yes… quit undercover work. I asked Ichihara-san ahead of time if I could work for her instead, but I needed to do something wrong..."

"So you… drank and drive… to quit?" Kurogane said, as if not quite believing it, knowing that something was missing, "Why the sudden change?"

Fai shrugged, hands still cuffed, "Things have changed. I needed a change. And I made sure no one would get hurt, when I was drinking and driving, since that would be worse. Ichihara-san can confirm I was drunk and driving."

Kurogane walked behind his desk, before pulling out a blue file folder, and placed it on the desk. On it was scrawled his name in the clear tab.

Fai looked at it, leaning a bit. "Kuro-woof has been holding files on me?"

"Yes. Also… this would be your first offense for driving under the influence, isn't it?"

"That's true, I plead no contest."

In the end, Kurogane had no choice but to file the report, Fai signed the waiver, and handed over his car's keys without a fight. Due to the circumstances, a deal had been arranged, as Fai had been drinking, and driving, had not caused any physical damage or killed anyone, and it was done intentionally to quit the job. Fai's car was to be confiscated for a year, only permissible to drive for work, if accompanied by another over the age of 21, and not drunk. However, Kurogane didn't let him drive most of the time. That was one year ago.

A few silent tears stung at the corners of Fai's eyes, but hadn't fallen. Kurogane walks to stand beside him, leaning partially on the car next to Fai. "What happened?" he asked. He didn't expect an honest answer, or an answer of any sort.

"Who can be in two places at once, but there is not one?"

"A riddle, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"There is two that are the same."

"Close, Kuro-pinta."

"The same, but you only see the one."

Fai grinned wryly, his back facing Kurogane's side. "You win, Kuro-sama."

"What happened?"

"I … was a twin."

"A… twin?" Kurogane was surprised, shocked. There was no record of Fai having a twin he could find. Heck, Fai didn't even have any other siblings. Not in legal documents.

"Fai was originally my brother's name, but… he gave me his name and took mine. That last bust… he saved my life, but…" Fai paused, "I had wanted to be a magician, like before… Ashura understood. The Ashura's had been a shelter for us. They knew, but no one else knew Fai was Fai and Yuui. Yuui … didn't exist." His voice was wistful, before becoming a bit nostalgic. "I thought magic was fun, and my brother and I… we would use an old magician's trick… one of us is the distraction, while the other one…does the magic. But… I was the distraction. Like the pretty ladies, I was meant to distract while Fai, he did his own magic. Yet, that last bust … Fai wouldn't let me. He… tied me up before he played the distraction this time. Because of that… 'Yuui' was killed. Because Yuui could not exist, there could be no proof that he was there. So…"

_Shakily, he pulled the knife out, the blade clattered to the floor. Leaving the body, and the knife, he poured bleach where he would have sat, acting as the distraction, and on the floor, where blood had gathered. And to the knife itself. And gasoline. Bleach and gasoline and ammonia, making a trail, all the way to the door, leaving the van behind. Now in the car, and the data from the base secured, and as much tech from the van and the rest of the data from the computers in the van tucked away in the car, Fai drove it away, and casted a small spark alighting the liquids. He drove away a good distance in short time before the particular warehouse exploded in a fiery blaze, before stopping, and watching. Watched as the warehouse burned and sizzled. Like setting off a gigantic bomb, and the police and firemen surely would show up soon, as he sat there waiting. Sitting on the trunk of the car, watching as the fire was all-consuming. Not too many police were nearby for a few minutes. All alone, he quietly cried._ "Good bye… Yuui."

Kurogane had watched the man, as if things were finally making sense, "And after that?"

Fai turned to better face Kurogane, "Ichihara-san was the first on scene, with the firemen. I spoke to her, handing over the data for the drug cartel. She told me 'good work', and I asked her about retiring from the undercover side of it and working for her more directly. She asked me why as well, I told her something happened and things had changed, just like I told you. She 'suggested' I should do something stupid outside of the job, something reckless, and questioned if after she turned in the data, I would want something to drink. So we drank, and I got in my car and drove home, before getting cleaned up, and driving to the station on a hangover, where… who would be there, but Kuro-wanko to be my arresting officer."

"Lucky me… You do remember you had fifteen shots, three beers and a whole bottle of Moscato. Not to mention the vodka and three strawberry margaritas."

"I have high alcohol tolerance." Fai said cheerily.

"Was there anything else?"

"Not that…" Fai began, before Kurogane pulled him closer grasping a shoulder. It was different than before, when he tugged on his shirt or by his chin. It was comforting. "Fai accused me of being self-sacrificing, ready to give up what I really wanted for him. So that too he said he would take from me…he would take away my excuses."

"And what did your twin think you were going to give up?"

"…Kuro-sama…" Fai spoke so quietly, looking downwards, a bit sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"It _is_ Kuro-puu…" Fai spoke, tenderness in his voice, "Fai knew I really, really liked Kuro-sama… So much I think … I think I may have fallen in love with you."

"Yknow… you are the most obnoxious, annoying, stupid, selfish, childish, secretive, manipulative, lying blonde bastard I have ever met, and the hardest person I've had to read." Kurogane said, and Fai knew the truth of the words, and it stung some, but at the same time, Kurogane had not let go of his shoulder, and as Fai mentally wondered about that, Kurogane turned to properly face him, grasping both shoulders. "But I like you anyway. Enough that, since you do to, I am not apologizing for this." He then leans in and steals a kiss from Fai's lips and Fai blushes, embarrassed but liking it, slowly sliding his hands to Kurogane's shoulders. Those tears, as frozen as they were, finally fell slipping down pink-tinted cheeks and tumbling onto broad shoulders. After the intense, somewhat awkward, but full of meaning, kiss, Fai nuzzled his face against Kurogane's chest, "Thank you … Kurogane." Kurogane leaned back a little, having gasped lightly. Fai had… Fai had actually called him by his real name. "You…"

Fai looked up smiling softly, "I always knew… always remembered your name, Kurogane…but Kuro-puu is just so much more fun…don't you think, Kuro-sama?"

"You really are the most annoying blonde idiot I will ever meet."

"I know. But Kuro-sama still wants me, even if I am… the most annoying blonde idiot ever?"

Kurogane half smirked, before tugging the blond closer, "Come here you." Kurogane embraced Fai tighter, and Fai smiled happily. Not an overbearing fake happiness, but one of genuine affection, before leaning up and Kurogane meeting Fai's lips with his. It was slow, and unhurried, lips locked and tongues greeting, thoughts racing, becoming blurred as nothing but right there and each other mattered, and Fai could feel calloused hands as they held him, and Kurogane could feel Fai arch into him, and everything just felt so right in that moment, like nothing could go wrong…

And then reality hit Fai hard in the face. And he pulled away, flushed but panicky, "Ah,… th-this is so wrong… I mean… w-w-we're partners, and work relationships…w-w-we …Kurogane, we can't be doing this, and—"

"Screw. That." And Fai just stopped, and Kurogane smirked, before quietly, quietly giving Fai a heads-up. "Yknow Syaoran and Sakura are partners, right?"

"What does that-?"

And then, what Kurogane hadn't said yet, sunk in. "Ohmy god… oh … my…" Fai covered his mouth with gloved hands as he spoke. Fai was not so surprised that the two liked each other, heck, they were _too_ obvious about it, but he had no idea they were… that they were_seeing_ each other. "… Wow…" Fai felt so embarrassed, and humiliated, but… "But… Kuro-ru … is… okay with that…wi-with me?" He said, pointing at his chest, as though he still could not believe this was happening, and that Kurogane would actually reciprocate feelings for him.

"Do you really think I would just kiss a man, or woman, like that if I did not mean it?"

Fai thought about it briefly, before smiling, "No Kuro-sama…I don't think I could ever see you doing that to debase someone… you're not that type of man." And Fai wrapped his arms around the others neck and shoulders, and they kissed again.

"Kuro-tan…you're going to scare someone if you keep glaring like that." Fai was quietly sipping a soda.

Kurogane turned towards Fai, "That's the point. If they're too scared to approach, then they won't be groping at my partner's ass."

"Kuro-pon – h-how lascivious…that's—" Fai said blushing, eyes widen in shock and mortification.

Kurogane chuckled lowly, his voice wine rich with amusement. "Yknow … you're pretty cute when you're scandalized." The words 'pretty cute' were practically whispered teasingly.

"Kuro_gane_…! Please...! Don't joke about _that_ in public…" Fai said still blushing and with a whiny pout, shrinking in his seat.

Kurogane stopped teasing, for now. After four years of knowing the man, and two more spent learning about him and getting to know him, Kurogane knew not to tease the blonde when Fai used his real name. Fai rarely used his real name, and the times he said 'Kurogane', Fai wasn't joking around, despite the embarrassed and whiny tone this one was offered in. He had learned a lot in those two years, and so had Fai. It had been a bit awkward for Fai to just confess a year ago, to what had happened, who he was, and that he loved him. It had been even more awkward, a month or so later, as they had been figuring things out between them.

Kurogane reached and gently pushed Fai's bangs back, and offered a gruff smile at Fai, and he smiled back, the red a light tint.

"Happy Anniversary, Fluorite." Kurogane spoke, raising his glass.

"Happy Anniversary, Kuro-sama." Fai raised his and clinked it against Kurogane's.

A sober celebration, before after the dinner, there would be fire in the bedroom.


End file.
